Taming of the Russian Punk (Yuri on Ice spanking fic)
by strawberryforest
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky is a brat and unluckily for him, Victor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki will not sit by and allow his atrocious behaviour to continue. WARNING: Contains spanking, don't like, don't read. (Hihi! I'm new to ff net, I'm from wattpad originally and I've decided to post my story here too, hope you enjoy!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I'm new to ff net and this is my first story on here! I originally posted this on wattpad and now I've decided to post it here too. This story contains spanking so if that's not your cup of tea, please don't read. In this story, I've changed Yuri's age to 12 instead of 15 and this is set after season 1 so Yuri, Yuuri and Victor are all training together in St Petersburg.**

 **To avoid confusion,**

 **Yuri = Yuri Plisetsky**

 **Yuuri = Katsuki Yuuri**

* * *

Yuri Plisetsky stood frozen and stared with mounting horror at the scene before him. Tendrils of fear creeped all over him in a bruising grip, nearly suffocating the small blonde boy. He was dead. This was something he knew with absolute certainly. He was fucking dead.

* * *

The shrill sounds of the gross couple next door having another of their famous fights was what woke Yuri Plisetsky from his deep slumber. His mind still hazy, he stumbled off his leopard print bed and onto the cold tiled floor, making a mental note to make a complain about that shitty couple. Again. Squinting at his bedside table, he fumbled around for his phone with his right hand as his left hand clutched at his head which was housing a raging headache. That was probably the first sign that today was going to be a trainwreck of a day for the russian boy. The headache was making him rather irritable and when he finally located his apple phone, he clutched it with more force than necessary.

He turned it on while hobbling to the bathroom, ignoring the notification bar informing him of a couple unopened stray messages, his cat like green eyes zeroing in on the time. He didn't really comprehend it at first, but when his mind finally caught up to him, he carelessly dropped his phone onto the floor, barely noticing the tiger print case popping off from the force as he hurled himself into the bathroom.

He was late. Oh he was so late. Yakov, that senile old dumbass would probably yell at him but he could care less about that honestly. What he did care about was the fact that he had just wasted precious time sleeping when he could be practicing and perfecting his routine.

Practically speeding through the mundane chore of cleaning himself up, he then threw on a plain black tee and dark blue trousers he found strewn on his messy bedroom floor. Picking up his phone, he grabbed his practice bag, also tiger print, and made a beeline for the beige colored peeling main door.

Forcing his feet into his sneakers, he was just about to kick the door open when his emerald eyes caught sight of an innocent stack of unopened letters sitting upright on his coffee table. Vaguely, memories of getting home late after visiting his grandpa and sleepily getting his month old mail from the mailbox, dropping them carelessly on the table with quick promises to open them the next day before slumping onto the worn couch and falling asleep last night entered his mind.

Scrunching his face up in deliberation, the little kitten sighed before dropping his bag onto the white colored tiles before stomping over. He'd just check them real quick and then head to practice.

And here is where his day got worse. At first there wasn't anything worthy of his notice, just some fanmail that he would read later on, but soon he stumbled across a rather urgent looking letter. Carefully opening it, he pulled out the cleanly folded crisp white paper and unfolded it, his eyes scanning through it quickly. And with each word, his green eyes flared and narrowed in annoyance.

Apparently he had been late on the payment for the rent of his grandfather's apartment and they were threatening to evict him.

With a terrifying snarl, he shredded the paper to fine dust in a fit of anger. Looking down at what was left of the paper, he sighed and ran a calloused hand over his forehead. Yuri had been handling the finances of his family for as long as he could remember. It had always just been him and his grandpa and his grandpa always tried so hard for him. He would work late into the night just so his grandson could eat, leaving nothing for himself. They had always been poor but when Yuri's talent was spotted, he was finally able to turn the tables and take care of his grandpa. As long as he won, he could provide and so he plunged himself into training and the figure skating world.

It also meant he couldn't spend much time with his grandpa but as long as his grandpa was living comfortably, Yuri found that he could live with himself. Recently though, he had been having some troubles. He had always been able to get by and with his recent win, he should have been all set but he was only 12 and not very good with managing money. He had spent a bulk of it on spoiling his grandpa. He thought he'd still have loads left over and he had not foreseen this. He knew for a fact that he definitely did not have enough for this month's rent.

His grandfather lived in a lavish apartment, along with a maid to take care of him, all paid for by Yuri because his grandpa deserved the absolute best but it was expensive.

He knew there were other options, cheaper options but he just couldn't bear the thought of leaving his precious grandfather in a home. Huffing, he tugged up the hood of his black hoodie and walked out of the door, this time slowly and with less hurry. He'd just have to worry about it later, now he had to practice.

* * *

As expected, Yakov had a lot of not very nice things to say when Yuri sauntered in a whole 3 hours late but Yuri simply yelled back at him before stomping off to the changing room.

He quickly finished his warm ups and then hurled his tiny body into practicing jumps. He was particularly grumpy today due to all the problems weighing on his tiny shoulders and he did not want to speak to anyone, especially not to stupid Victor and his pig of a fiance.

And speak of the devil, Yuuri just spotted him and immediately skated over, leaving Victor, who had been leaning in for a kiss, looking like a fucking idiot. Yuri would have laughed if he wasn't so mad.

"Hey, Yurio! How was your visit with your grandpa?" Katsudon asked with a huge pure and innocent smile on his face that Yuri hated with every fibre of his being.

He glared.

He had been trying so hard to forget about the money situation and with just a few words, Katsudon managed to trigger the weight that Yuri had tried to stuff to the deep recesses of his mind.

"Stop calling me Yurio you stupid pig! My name is Yuri. Y-U-"

"Yuuuuriii~"

Yuri wasn't able to finish because at that moment, the bane of his very existence, Victor Nikiforov, skated over, a huge pout on his lips. He immediately latched onto katsudon and continued whining like a fucking child about the kiss he was denied. Katsudon sighed, a fond exasperated smile playing on his lips. Yuri gagged.

"Ew, you two are disgusting! Go be stupid somewhere else!"

Victor turned to look at him as if he just noticed him although Yuri knew he fucking saw him come in earlier. Asshole.

"Aww Yuri! Are you jealous?" he teased, a shark like smile on his face.

"What the fuck? You're such a piece of shit, Victor! Go and make gooey eyes at your katsudon somewhere else! Away. From. Me!" he screamed.

Victor simply smiled indulgingly and ruffled his hair. Both Victor and Yuuri were so used to his bad temper and insults that they don't even react to it.

A flash of red caught Yuri's attention and he flicked his eyes to the left and as he thought, there stood Mila, an annoying smirk on her stupid face.

"Awww is the baby angry again? What did you do, Victor?" she gigled infuriatingly.

Victor simply smirked as Yuri fumed.

"You guys, don't make fun of him!" Yuuri scolded lightly, turning to smile at Yuri.

"Don't mind them! They're idiots," he said turning to glare pointedly at Victor who whined like the fucking dog he was, "so as I was asking, how was your visit to Nikolai yesterday?"

Usually, Yuri would jump at any opportunity to gloat about his grandfather but the letter weighed heavily on his mind and the teasing had already irritated him immensely.

"It's none of your fucking business! Go away you fatty!"

It was his usual insult. The one he always yelled at Katsudon. He wished he could think of something more creative that would actually hurt him because everytime he insulted Victor or Yuuri, they just laughed and talked about how adorable he was.

As he expected, Yuuri didn't even flinch at the insult. His warm smile faded though as his brows creased in concern.

"Are you okay, Yurio?"

He definitely thought it was weird that Yuri didn't want to talk about his grandfather. Damn it! He should have just spouted some crap so they'd stop sniffing around his business. Planting a harsh glare onto his face, he snarled.

"I'm fine, idiot!"

Yuuri didn't look convinced.

"Are you sure? Do you have a fever? Maybe you should take the day off."

Halfway through his worried tirade, he moved forward and held his hand out, presumably to touch his forehead and to check for fever and Yuri didn't know why but he snapped. He was tired and he still had the headache from this morning and Mila and Victor just made him so mad and his grandfather. Oh god what was he going to do about his grandfather? He was so stressed and upset and angry and he found the perfect person to direct it all at.

"SHUT. UP! DON'T TOUCH ME!" he yelled and without thinking, he lifted his left foot and slammed it against Yuuri's leg in a kick.

Everything happened in slow motion then. Yuuri let out a strangled gasp and his eyes widened fractionally as he fell backwards. Victor and Mila stood still looking shocked and Yuri. Oh Yuri was devastated. It was a thing he did all the time. It was just a normal Yuri thing. He kicked people all the time when he was angry. But he was just so angry that he had completely forgotten that he had his skates on.

Blood dripped periodically out of katsudon's leg and Yuri didn't want to look down, didn't dare really, but he was absolutely certain that the left blade of his left skate was stained with blood. He was fucked. Well and truly fucked. He wanted to run, he really did but he was frozen. Victor was going to murder him. There was an unspoken rule that everyone in the rink was aware of. Never hurt Yuuri Katsuki. Victor was an idiot but a protective as fuck idiot who could be terrifying if angered.

Yuri had crossed a line. No, he hadn't just crossed a line. He had triple axeled across the line and then quad flipped Victor Nikiforov in the fucking face. Fuck.

* * *

 **Aaand that's the first chapter! I've already written the second chapter so I'll be posting it in a bit. :) Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

It was freezing cold in the ice rink and yet Yuri could feel beads of sweat forming at his hairline. A roaring primal instinct in the blonde child was urging him to flee as fast as he could with his tail tucked firmly between his legs but his body just wouldn't obey. Every single muscle had been completely paralyzed, and he felt like he was an outsider in his own body, his mind distorted and disconnected.

He simply watched uselessly with numb horror as Mila and Georgi helped Yuuri limp slowly out of the rink. And he watched silently as Victor made to follow. But then Victor paused. And Yuri felt his body tensing up. The harsh sound of ice being sliced under blades was the only warning he got before he found himself pinned down by cold cerulean eyes. The normally warm blues had been completely warped by frosty ice. The gaze sent a sharp jolt through his veins, throwing him roughly back to reality.

Without hesitating, he hastily spun around and quickly tried to make his escape, his pale reflection staring back at him from the glaze of the ice he was staring at.

"Yuri Plisetsky."

It was the harsh way that his name was spilled that made him ground his skates into the ice as he came to a sharp stop.

"Da?" he asked quietly, the acidic turmoil of emotions churning in his belly causing him to unconsciously fall back to his native language. The normal bite behind every word he usually said was completely absent.

"Look at me."

The sharp command seized control of him and he found himself obeying unwittingly. Almost instantly, he cringed at how out of character he was behaving. The way Victor was talking down to him like a child should have raised his hackles immediately and yet here he was acting so pliant and placid. The anger that enwraped him from that realization was like a bucket of ice water had been dumped over him. Shaking the haze that had enveloped him since the incident, he planted a defiant glare onto his face, staring petulantly back at the silver haired man. The ice tiger of Russia did not bow down to anyone.

"Yuri. You will drop that glare and change it to something more respectful right now."

And Yuri was so surprised that he actually did drop the look. For a second. As soon as he registered what Victor said fully, indignance roared fiercely through his tiny frame and he opened his mouth to cuss Victor out in every language he knew but before he even could get a word out, blades were slicing the ice once again and Yuri found his chin gripped bruisingly between cold fingers. He only had a second to splutter before his face was tugged up to face the older russian.

"Koneko-chan. It seems I've been letting you run wild for too long. My mistake. Perhaps some discipline will change your attitude, yes?"

Yuri was so shocked that he could barely comprehend the words being uttered to him let alone formulate a response but before he even got the chance, Victor was already skating away. He paused just as he reached the entrance of the rink, resting his hand casually on the barrier.

"You will go and wait for me in mine and Yuuri's house. If you disobey me, I will find you and you will be sorry."

And with those parting words, he was gone.

* * *

Yuri jammed the brass key forcefully into the designated hole, wrenching the front door open as roughly as he could in a fit of spite. He still couldn't believe how Victor had talked to him like that just because of his stupid pet pig! Still filled to the brim with self-righteous anger he stormed into Victor's house, making sure to rub as much dirt and snow as he could onto the hardwood floor.

After Katsudon had moved to Russia, the couple had decided to get a place to actually settle down in so they had moved from Victor's modest apartment to a beautiful two story modern house on private property completed with a garden and a pool. It was beautiful and lavish, unlike Yuri's cold and desolate apartment. Maybe that was why he found himself here more often than his own house.

He didn't know why he started doing it, maybe he was lonely or sad, or both. But on cold and gloomy days, he'd find himself wandering over to the couple's house, forcing his way in and demanding that Yuuri make him food. And then his intrusion evolved to sleeping over occasionally when it was too late to walk home alone. And before he knew it, he had practically moved in, claiming the guest bedroom as his own. He was so rarely home that he even had to move his cat over so that she didn't starve.

Said cat, a colorpoint ragdoll cat named Potya, was currently licking her paw daintily in the doorway as Makkachin tried to maul him with love. Artfully dodging the always ecstatic poodle, he rolled his eyes at the pair before carelessly kicking his shoes off and trudging further into the house.

He knew he had messed up. Big time. He knew better than most people that while Victor was a huge man child, he had a serious side and was terrifying when angered. Storming into his room, he threw his tiny body onto the bed, stuffing his face into a cat themed pillow.

He surprised even himself when he felt angry little tears leaking from his viridescent eyes.

"Fuck!" he yelled, sitting up and rubbing harshly at his face.

Fuck Victor and fuck Katsudon too for making him feel this way! And yet...he knew it was his fault. it was all his fault. He shouldn't have indulged himself, shouldn't have lulled himself into a false facade of contentment because he knew he would be left behind in the end. Yuri wasn't stupid. He knew he was unpleasant, unlikeable in every way. Really, he had to applaud Victor and Katsudon for putting up with him for so long. It was his own damn responsibility that he got attached and that he was feeling this way.

Digging his teeth into the soft flesh of his lip, he glanced around the room, feeling emptiness settle in his stomach.

He knew what he had to do.

* * *

"What are you doing?"

A high pitched scream escaped from a very startled little kitten who dropped the sock he was holding before spinning around to the face the unexpected intruder.

Said intruder was lounging casually against the door frame to Yuri's room, dressed in a cream turtle neck and slacks which he definitely was not wearing the last time Yuri saw the idiot man.

"Holy shit! What the fuck, Victor? Where the hell did you come from?" Yuri yelped, a hand clutching at his heart.

The man merely raised an eyebrow before pushing off the frame and walking into the room, his sharp eyes critically taking in the state of Yuri's room. It was like a tornado had torn through the place, clothes strewn everywhere, knicks knacks all over the floor, and right in the middle of the mess, an open suitcase filled to the brim with items falling out. Victor glanced back up to Yuri who looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Answer me, Yuri. What is this?"

Yuri finally got over Victor literally appearing out of nowhere to cross his arms firmly across his chest, a scoff falling from his lips.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm leaving this shithole like you wanted," he huffed, glaring at Victor.

The older russian look surprised.

"Excuse me?" he asked incredulously.

Yuri glared harder, trying to ignore the sharp pang in his heart. Why did Victor insist on humiliating him like this? He really had hoped Victor would allow him to pack alone and then disappear into the night but he guessed that was just wishful thinking.

"What? It was obvious you sent me here to pack my shit and leave and I get it okay! I hurt your precious katsudon and so of course you wouldn't want me here anymore so can you just leave me alone so I can get my stuff in peace?! I promise I'll get out of your hair after I'm done. Forever," he ended his rant with that promise and a childish stomp with his right foot, fighting the urge to cry. Again.

During Yuri's little speech, Victor's eyebrows were furrowed but after a moment, they smoothed out and he let out a small chuckle.

Yuri faltered slightly before he felt his hackles raising as he hardened his glare.

"What?!" He hissed.

Victor didn't answer. Instead he smirked at the fuming child before carefully maneuvering himself around the mess on the floor, heading towards the bed. When he finally reached the cat shaped queen sized bed, he plopped down casually, leaning back on his arms. He looked at Yuri for a long moment, his face infuriatingly blank, before he spoke.

"Ah, looks like there's been a misunderstanding," he started, "you're not being kicked out."

Yuri's eyes widened before he narrowed them to slits, very much mimicking a cat.

"I'm not?" he asked dubiously.

The silver haired man made a small sound of assent before cocking his head to the side. Waiting.

Yuri swallowed slowly as his eyes flitted to the tiger hoodie lying at his feet uncertainly.

"I...I don't understand," he finally spoke out, fidgeting slightly with the hem of his shirt.

Victor hummed patiently.

"What exactly don't you understand?"

The child looked up to glare at Victor, frustration leaking out from him.

"I hurt your fiance! Aren't you going to like do something? To...get revenge or whatever?" He huffed.

Victor' eyebrows furrowed once again.

"Well, yes, I am going to 'do something', although it's not about revenge. Really, where you get all these strange ideas is beyond me." He sighed, laughter dancing in his eyes.

Yuri's eyes widened. He knew it! It would be weird if Victor didn't do anything. Revenge, getting even, those were things he could understand. He wondered what Victor would do. Maybe beat him up? Hurt his leg like how he hurt Yuuri's? And he was being so nonchalant about it too! Yuri had really misjudged Victor Nikiforov. He was more sinister than he had thought.

He briefly felt the caress of fear before he shoved it away, steeling himself. Whatever it was Victor was going to do, he could take it. He was a soldier.

A small movement out of the corner of his eye pulled him sharply from his thoughts. Victor now rested his elbows on his knees, chin resting snugly on his hands which were clasped together. His gaze was hard and Yuri stiffened.

"Here's what's going to happen, Yuri. I'm going to pull you over my lap and spank you like the naughty child you are until I think you're sorry." he stated, eyes boring into the blonde boy.

Yuri almost choked on his saliva.

"What?!" he yelled in disbelief.

"You heard me," the silver haired devil spoke casually, pretending not to notice the anger radiating from Yuri.

He simply kept talking.

"So what will you do, Yuri? Will you come to me or will I have to come to you?"

That was the last straw for Yuri. He was done with this sick game.

"Have you finally lost your mind, old man?! Fuck this, I'm out!" he screamed, turning around to stomp away.

Almost immediately, Yuri felt the suffocating change in atmosphere.

"Don't make me angry, Yuri," a chilling voice filled the room.

Yuri swallowed.

"Come here. Now."

Yuri didn't dare take another step but he didn't turn back around and walk to Victor either. That was just crazy. He simply remained where he was and the only indication that he had even heard what Victor had said was the small hitch in his breathing. There was complete silence.

Just when Yuri thought he was going to spontaneously combust from the pressure, he felt a rough grip on his arm before he was spun around to glance into the fuming face of Victor. He barely had time to wonder how Victor had walked across the room to him so silently before he was being pulled abruptly towards the bed.

Victor sat down before dumping a flailing Yuri over his lap.

"Ahh Victor you fuck! I'm gonna kill you!" the kitten bristled, trying his best to cause bodily harm to Victor wherever he could reach.

His struggling was promptly ignored as Victor calmly wrenched his pants and boxers down.

A deep blush blossomed on Yuri's face and he opened his mouth to scream, struggles intensifying.

"Victor! If you don't fucking let me go rig-" his tirade was cut of by a loud sound riverberating through the room.

"What the fu-" he couldn't finish his sentence because he felt it.

The pain.

"Behave, Yuri."

Yuri made a strangled noise and started flailing harder.

"No? Hm. Then we shall continue."

Victor raised his hand once more before bringing it down, harder this time. And again. And again. The sounds of skin hitting skin filled the room onimously along with the sound of startled yells and frustrated growls.

"Yuri. Settle down. You're only making this harder for yourself," Victor interrupted another one of Yuri's animalistic escape attempts, all while bringing his hand down harshly on Yuri's bottom which was slowly turning a dark pink.

"Fuck. you!" Yuri gasped.

Victor sighed.

"You. Are. So. Stubborn." he spoke exasperatedly, punctuating each word with a spank.

"Do you even know why I'm doing this?"

Yuri paused in his thrashing to muster up the most hateful look he could onto his face.

"Because you're a sadistic asshole and you want to hurt me coz you can!"

Victor stiffened before stopping completely. It took Yuri a second to recognize that he wasn't being spanked anymore and he tensed up in the silence, wondering what the fuck Victor was thinking now. He waited.

"You are so dishonest with yourself, Yuri." Victor said, a sigh falling from his lips.

He paused to rub slow circles into Yuri's back before speaking again.

"You know...when I went to check on Yuuri, he had these stitches running up his legs and they looked bad. He was pale, he had eyebags and he never said anything but I knew he was in pain," here he paused to chuckle, "and yet, do you know what the first thing he said was? He said, 'is Yurio okay? He doesn't feel bad or anything, right? I don't want to distract him when World's is coming up."

Yuri stiffened completely before sagging down slightly onto Victor's lap. His lips wobbled as he tried to form words.

"Why are you telling me this?" he whispered.

Victor continued on as if he hadn't even heard Yuri.

"What you hurt were his legs, Yuri. As a skater, that's our lifeline. He definitely won't be skating anytime soon and who knows if he'll be able to compete at wolds. And here you are," he paused to punctuate his point with a hard smack,"not feeling a single shred of remorse!"

Yuri stiffened. And he felt all the emotions he felt today washing over him. The guilt. The sadness. The fear. The hate for himself. And he broke. He sagged completely against Victor's legs, tears falling freely from his emerald eyes.

"I'm sorry!" he yelped brokenly, "I'm so sorry, Victor!"

Victor hummed, softly continuing to draw circles into Yuri's back.

"Are you still going to fight me on this, Kotenok?"

Yuri hiccuped slightly and shook his head rapidly before burying his head into Victor's slacks, trying to hide the huge flush on his face. He was more than embarrassed. But he was wrong. This was what he needed.

"So, tell me Yuri. Why are we here?"

Yuri bit his lip before replying in a watery tone.

"I...I hurt Yuuuuuri," he sobbed, slurring slightly on Yuuri's name in his distress.

Victor hummed again and brought his hand down on Yuri's bottom again. He spanked in rapid succession a few times before pausing again.

"How did you hurt him?" he prompted gently, the loud cries of the child already hurting his heart greatly.

"I-I kicked!" Yuri whined, sobbing loudly at the pain he felt.

It just burned so bad. And he couldn't stop thinking about Yuuri. Innocent Yuuri who didn't deserve any of his anger and temper tantrums.

"And are we supposed to kick people?" Victor questioned lightly, keeping up a steady stream of hits.

"No," Yuri whined pitifully, "I'm sorrrry, I'll never kick anyone again! I didn't mean to, I'm sorryyy."

Even with all the resolve he was so sure he had before, Victor felt his heart clench and he most certainly was not going to be able to keep this up anymore.

Pitching Yuri forward slightly, he prepared to finish this up.

Yuri definitely sensed something different was happening because he tensed up, kicking his legs slightly.

"I. Don't. Want. To. See. You. Doing. Something. Like. This. Ever. Again. Are. We. Clear?" he questioned sternly, harshly bringing his hand down on Yuri's sit spots with each word.

"Yes!" Yuri cried sadly, kicking out involuntarily at every spank.

As soon as Victor was done, he immediately pulled Yuri up to sit in his lap, hugging him close. His left hand rubbed soothing circles into Yuri's back while his right stroked the head full of blonde locks absent-mindedly. After a few minutes, Yuri had settled down enough to talk.

"Does Yuuri hate me now?" he asked softly, picking at Victor's turtleneck.

Victor immediately stopped all comforting to pull Yuri back and look him straight in the eye.

"Yuri. Never say that again. Yuuri loves you more than anything and I'm pretty sure you could do anything to him and he'd still pet you on the head and tell you how proud of you he is." he said, a serious edge to his voice.

Yuri sniffled.

"B-but he's not gonna be able to skate at worlds and it's all my fault!"

Victor stiffened before biting his lip guiltily.

"Okay. Um. Actually that was a lie."

Yuri's eyes widened.

"What?" he screeched.

Victor coughed awkwardly.

"Yeah actually you barely scratched him. I got slapped for trying to force him into my car and take him to the hospital. Apparently I was 'overreacting'," here he pouted.

He didn't seem to notice how Yuri was fuming with anger.

"Then...then why would you say those things?!" he spat out through gritted teeth.

"Well, you were being so stubborn! I think all you needed was some tough love, hm?" Victor said, a blindingly air headed smile on his face.

Yuri screamed.

Victor didn't even seem to care as he randomly started talking about how 'beautiful and adorable his Yuuri was'.

Yuri was honestly ready to commit murder. How dare Victor make him feel guilty like that?

Before he could start putting some plans into action, Victor turned to look at him, all playfulness gone, a hard edge in his eyes.

"But Yuri. You know what you did was wrong, yes. I don't want to see you acting like that again. You were lucky you didn't seriously injure Yuuri this time, who knows what will happen next time."

Yuri bit his lip before hesitantly nodding. Victor scrutinized him for a moment longer before breaking out into a huge heart-shaped smile.

"Okay, Yurio! Now come! Papa's gonna comfort you and make you feel all better!"

"Shut up, you're not my dad!" Yuri yelled but was promptly ignored as he was pulled into a gross hug.

Admidst Victor's gushing over how cute and adorable he was, Yuri secretly smiled to himself at how Victor had stopped calling him Yuri and was back to calling him by the nickname he pretended to hate, Yurio. He was glad. It warmed his lonely heart to know that he would always be welcomed into the arms of Victor and Yuuri. He had been forgiven.

* * *

30 minutes later when Yuuri arrived back home, he nearly fainted at the sight of the state of Yuri's disastous room and Yuri trying to smother Victor with a pillow while Makkachin unwittingly helped by sitting on the pillow. He wanted a divorce.

* * *

 **Bruh Yuuri's already 500% done with Victor (and Yuri's) shit he be wanting a divorce before he even got married XD I'd really love to hear thoughts on my story so far so please feel free to review! Have a nice day!**


End file.
